You're Not Alone
by HannahWilliam33
Summary: Brittany breaks up with Sam and tells it like it is. Brittana with Kitty/Ryder/Brittany friendship. I do not own Glee. Probably a Oneshot. Bram hate. Mentions of rape and abuse Got the idea from tumblr.


Brittany was shocked by her boyfriend's behavior. Sure, she never really felt anything for him other than pity, but she never expected him or even Artie to make someone being molested as okay. So once Ryder highfived Sam and Artie, she said, "GUYS! That is NOT COOL! Sam, we're through. I can't be with someone who thinks being molested is cool. I think you and Artie need to reevaluate some things. And I mean it, I never really felt anything for you in the first place. So I'm done."

With that, she walked out of the room, followed closely by Ryder, who said, "Thanks," once she was in the hallway.

"No problem. I understand your pain and what they said was NOT cool."

Kitty then walked up to them and said, "Hey, yall want to go to Breadstix tonight?"

"Sure," both Brittany and Ryder responded.

They all went their separate ways and Brittany was about to get in her car when Sam ran up to her and said, "Why did you break up with me like that?"

"Because Sam, you're an asshole and that was not cool what you did. I hope you understand why what you said wasn't cool because it wasn't. And before you ask, no, I am not getting back together with you so don't even ask. I don't really feel anything for you. You're more like a brother than anything but now, I don't even know if I can see you as that."

"Okay," Sam replied and nodded. Then, he walked to his car.

Once Brittany arrived home, she immediately called Santana.

"Hey Britt, what's up?"

"I broke up with Sam."

"What….why?"

"Well you know that Ryder kid that's like Frankenteen's son?"

"Yea, I do…what happened?"

"Well, he confessed to being molested when he was like 11 by his babysitter and Sam and Artie were like that's so cool. Needless to say, I broke up with him. Not getting back together with him either. And I miss you, San."

"Wow, what assholes, are you okay? Did it remind you of what happened to you?"

"Yea, it did….I'm going out to dinner with Kitty and Ryder tonight, so we'll see how it goes."

"That sounds fun Britt, call me after okay?"

"Okay. I love you, San."

"I love you too Britt Britt."

With that, she hung up and began getting ready to go to Breadstix. By 6:00, she was ready and Kitty and Ryder were out front ready to pick her up.

"Mom, I'm gone to Breadstix."

"Bye sweetie, have fun!" her mother yelled.

Once they all arrived at Breadstix and their food arrived, Kitty shared her story. Ryder and Brittany grabbed one of her hands each and Brittany said, "That must have been hard for you to share, Kitty. I actually have a similar story. The summer before freshmen year, we had Cheerleading camp….you've been there before right, Kitty?"

"Yea, all freshmen go to it," Kitty responded.

"Well, one night someone snuck into my cabin and you know…raped me….I didn't know what to do so I just lay there. I went home the next day claiming I felt sick. I always just claimed it was an alien invasion. Santana's the only one that knows the real truth. So, I understand your pain too. And neither one of you are alone."

They smiled Brittany and they all ate silently after that.

Once they dropped Brittany off, she hugged them both and said, "Remember, I'm here if you need me."

"Okay," they both responded and Kitty said, "I'll call you later."

She waved at them and went inside up to her room. Telling them about that night brought back so many memories. So, she called Santana.

"Hey Britt, how'd it go?"

"I told them about it."

"Oh, Brittany, are you okay?"

"No, it brought back a lot of memories. It happened to Kitty too though, San. I wanted them to know they weren't alone. I keep seeing his face and it won't go away."

"Sh, baby, I'm right here. I will stay on the phone with you all night if I have to."

"Please do."

So they stayed on the phone all night and Brittany eventually fell asleep. Listening to the soothing voice of Santana calmed her down.


End file.
